


Tell Me Your Secret

by Angeriazul (MarsNightshade247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsNightshade247/pseuds/Angeriazul
Summary: Remus has known Sirius Black was his soulmate for far longer than he'd like to admit.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tell Me Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so if there's anything wrong with it, feel free to comment.

Remus was sitting in the living room of the flat he shared with Lily. He was tired, him and Sirius had gotten into a fight. It always tired him when Sirius got mad at him, probably a side effect of the whole soulmate thing. Remus had figured out they were soulmates soon after meeting Sirius, he hadn’t told him anything and was pretty sure the other man didn’t know. Sometimes he felt bad for not telling him. At first, he didn’t want to freak him out, since when he first found out they had only been friends for a few days and everything after that felt like it was too late, like he had kept the secret for far too long and if he told Sirius now, he’d have to admit he had lied to him.

Remus was deep in thought when Lily, his roommate, walked into the room.

“James told me, are you ok?” She asked softly.

“Of course I’m ok, why wouldn’t I be?” He said, as he tried (and failed) to sound far less weary than he actually was.

“Hey, I get it, at first I didn’t want to accept James was my soulmate either, but you know as well as I do that ignoring it isn’t going to make it any less real, so I think it’s time you man up and told Sirius the truth.”

“You’re too smart for your own good Evans.”

“Thanks, but complementing me won’t make me forget this.”

Remus sighed, “Fine, I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

Lily shined a triumphant smile, “Promise?”

“Promise”

***

**_Remus_ ** _: Hey, I’m sorry ‘bout what happened yesterday._

He stared at the screen for a second and finally gave in.

****

**_Remus_ ** _: Could we maybe get some coffee? I want to tell you something._

It was a while until he got a response.

****

**_Sirius_ ** _: Yeah, sure. I get off work at 12._

****

**_Remus:_ ** _Cool, see you then._

***

When Remus got to the café they always went to, Sirius was already there. He waved at him and went to sit right in front of him. They sat like that, in silence for what seemed like forever as Remus tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

“So, are you like going to talk or did you bring me here to pay for your drinks?”

“You don’t have to pay if you don’t want to!”

“’Doesn’t matter, come on, tell me your secret.”

Remus was nervous, not only because he was probably about to ruin one of the few friendships he actually treasured with one of the kindest men alive, but because Sirius usually joked around more no matter how much demure the situation demanded. So, he decided to just go for it.

“You’re my soulmate.”

He regretted it the second the words came out of his mouth. Sirius looked shocked, but it was a weird kind of shock, had Remus not known better, he would have guessed there was relief in his eyes.

Sirius frowned, “Do you like me?”

“Well of course, you’re my friend, I-”

“No, I mean: _Do you like me?_ ”

“Oh! Ahhh! Yes, _yes_ , I like you, I quite like you actually”

Remus closed his eyes and started to regret the day he was born, when far too many things happened, Remus felt a hand grab the collar of his sweater and pull his towards the table, suddenly, he was being roughly kissed. Sirius pulled away just enough so that their lips were still brushing against each other.

“Lucky,” _Kiss_ “’Cause I quite like you too” _Kiss._

“Well that’s good, since we’re soulmates and all”

 _Kiss_ “I don’t care if we are or aren’t soulmates,” _Kiss_ “I care that I like you and you like me” _Kiss_ “The fact that the universe has decided we’re meant to be together is just a bonus” _Kiss._

“Sirius Black, you’re one of the most amazing beings on this planet, I hope you know that,” he laughed, finally pulling away.

“So I’ve been told”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> If you have any ships or prompts you want me to write about, I'm always open to suggestions.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
